


GoT7

by Min_Jihoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Added tags as they go on, Bambam is sorta sane but yugyeom corrupts him with his crackheadines, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gay, Jackson is the 7th wheel but like hes chill with it, Jinyoung is fed up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Texting, The savegery, Yugyeom is lookin for a deathwish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Jihoon/pseuds/Min_Jihoon
Summary: Sunjae: Gyeom you should be EMBARASSED!Sunjae: You disrespected an elder!!Gyeomeom: So?Gyeomeom: I probably dont have to meet him irlSunjae: Well then-Bamwam: And the savagery continues





	1. WaO

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a got7 fic no one asked for but has the same universe as the seventeen one  
> but it takes a year earlier than the current seventeen one  
> same universe doe thanks  
> also Wonder Chat is another made up texting app  
> its basically Shamchat but you get put into random groups

**_Bamwam_ has made a wonder chat 1/7**

 

**_Bamwam_ has named the chat " _Wao_ "**

**_Gyeomeom_ has joined the Wonder 2/7**

 

**Gyeomeom:**  Nyoom

 

**Bamwam:** Nnyyoooomm

 

**Gyeomeom:** Nnnyyyooooommm

 

**Bamwam:** Nnnnnyyyyoooooommmm

 

**Gyeomeom: _NNNNNYYYYYOOOOOOOMMMMM_**

 

**Bamwam:** _**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

_**** _

 

_**Sunjae**_ **has joined the Wonder 3/7**

 

**Gyeomeom: _NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_**

 

**Sunjae: _NNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

**Sunjae:** Whats good

 

**Bamwam:** Aye

 

**Gyeomeom:** Aayee

 

**Sunjae:** Aayyee

 

**Bamwam:** I like you guys

**Bamwam:** How old are you guys

 

**Gyeomeom:** 14 boutta turn 15 in the new school year

 

**Bamwam:** Oh shait my dude i turn 15 in a month

 

**Sunjae:** I feel old

 

**Gyeomeom:** Hoe old are you then?

 

**Sunjae:** 15

 

**Bamwam:** No your not your literally only just a few months away

 

**_Marker_ had joined the Wonder 4/7**

 

**Marker:** Whats up

 

**Bamwam:** Ok lets ask marker then how ol he is

 

**Marker:** What

 

**Sunjae:** How old are you?

 

**Marker:** 17 turning 18 in sept

 

**Sunjae:** I feel so young now

 

**Marker:** Why?

 

**Bamwam:** Because jace flet old even though hes like a few months older than us

**Bamwam:** Me and gyeom are 14

**Bamwam:** Jae is 15

 

**Gyeomeom:** Great spelling

 

**Marker:** Jesus now i feel old

 

**Gyeomeom:** Watch the next person is older

 

**Marker:** I hope

 

**Sunjae:** Lol

 

**_Dogwang_ has joined the Wonder 5/7**

 

 

**Bamwam:** Fetch

 

**Dogwang:** I join and yall already attacking me

 

**Marker:** Quick how old are you?

 

**Dogwang:** Why

 

**Gyeomeom:** JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION BITCH

 

**Dogwang:** I 

 

**Bamwam:** Oh my god the savegrey

 

**Sunjae:** Gyeom he could be your hyung and like you just disrespected him/er

 

**Marker:** Daaamnn

 

**Dogwang:** Thank you jae

 

**Gyeomeom:** SORRY I JUST DRANK A 5 HOUR ENERGY MY FRIEND GAVE ME AS A DARE

 

**Bamwam:** And WHO might this FRIEND be??

 

**Gyeomeom:** HE DOESNT GO TO THE SCHOOL I GO TO BUT HES THE SAME AGE AS US AND HES CHINESE

 

**Bamwam:** Omfg minghoe??

 

**Gyeomeom:** YES HIM YOU KNOW HIM??

 

**Bamwam:** YES I DO HES MY MEME DEALER

 

**Gyeomeom:** Oh shit

 

**Bamwam:** Yeah

 

**Dogwang:** Back to me?

 

**Gyeomeom:** Oh yeah.

**Gyeomeom:** TELL US YOUR AGE

 

**Dogwang:** Okay damn

**Dogwang:** I just turned 17

 

**Sunjae:** Gyeom you should be EMBARASSED!

**Sunjae:** You disrespected an elder!!

 

**Gyeomeom:** So?

**Gyeomeom:** I probably dont have to meet him irl

 

**Sunjae:** Well then-

 

**Bamwam:** And the savagery continues

 

 

_**Iamyourmom** _ **has joined the Wonder 6/7**

 

**Gyeomeom:** Oh heeeelll noo

 

**Iamyourmom:** What 

**Iamyoumom:** Oh

 

**Sunjae:** Oh what?

 

**Bamwam:** Was going on

 

**Dogwang:** That user sounds and looks familiar

 

**Gyeomeom:** Yah beacuse it JINYOUNG

 

**Markar;** Aye whats up

**Marker:** Oh

**Marker:** Well...i gues im still the eldest.

 

**Bamwam:** What is this drama?

 

**Gyeomeom:** Honestly i was having a good time without you in anything that i am appart in.

**Gyeomeom:** But noooooo

**Gyeomeom:** You had to be here too

 

**Iamyourmom:** Listen you think i wanted to be here 

**Iamyourmom:** I was randomly chosen to be here

**Iamyourmom:** Stop being a thot and accept it

 

**Marker:** Damnn sass has been past from gyeom to jinyoung

 

**Gyeomeom:** Dont encourage him-

 

**Iamyourmom:** Why 

**Iamyourmom:** Your lucky im not at the dorm now. 

 

**Bamwam:** I am worried

 

 


	2. Save yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK tbh i was listening to every single song Got7 came out while writing this, and might aswell update this :)

**Gyeomeom:** Hey, do any of u guys have chattyap?

 

**Bamwam:** OOHHHHHH ME MEMENMEMEMEMEMEMNEME

 

**Sunjae:** Ohhhhh me tooo

 

**Dogwang:** I dont

 

**Gyeomeom:** Well download that shit

**Gyeomeom:** BEcause we cant keep this open for very long

 

**JayBee** **Has joined the Wonderchat!! (7/7)**

 

**JayBee:** Huh

 

**Iamyourmom:** Oh hello jaebum

 

**Marker:** OK wait hold up

**Marker:** Who knows who?

 

**Iamyourmom:** I know "JayBee" and 'Gyeomeom"

 

**JayBee:** What 'Iamyourmom' said

 

**Bamwam:** I just met all yall

 

**Dogwang:** Ok so what school do you guys go to?

 

**Sunjae:** JYP Academy

 

**Bamwam:** ^

 

**Gyeomeom:** ^^

 

**Marker:** ^^^

 

**Iamyourmom:** ^^^^^

 

**JayBee:** ^^^^^^

 

**Dogwang:** Well then

**Dogwang:** That is a very high coincidence becsue i go there too

 

**Marker:....** W A I T

**Marker:** Jackson Wang?

 

**Dogwang:** Yeh whats up?

 

**Marker:** OH shit your that the "EXPRESS" Kid!

 

**dogwang:** AHHHHHHHH no lol.

**Dogwang:** That would be 'sunjae' a.k.a Choi Youngjae

 

**Sunjae:** Why you gotta expose me like that?

 

**Bamwam:** OOHHHHHH YOUR THAT KID THAT MAKES EVEYONE GAY BECAUSE YOUR REALLY NICE AND CUTE AND NEVER CRIES OR BE SAD?

**Bamwam:** LIKE DO YOU KNOW HOW TO BE SAD??

 

**Sunjae:** Uhhhh probably not?

**Sunjae:** BUt yes i am that kid uwu

 

**Iamyourmom:** Stop calling everyone 'kid' kid, respect your hyungs

 

**Bamwam:** I will respect you this once because i saw the was you talked to gyeom

 

**Gyeomeom:** Jinyoung is that kid that always judges everyone because they cant all be perfect as him

 

**Marker:** *cough*

 

**JayBee:** GYeom, Id watch that mouth if i were you-

 

**Sunjae:** Im suddenly scared

 

**Bamwam:** Oh my god i heard a door slam real hard down the hall-

 

**Gyeomeom:** OH MY GOD THIS BITCH IS CRAZY!!

 

**Bamwam:** Jesus christ i heard Gyeoms scream and OH SHIT HE RUNNIN

 

**Sunjae:** Is he the one that ran out screaming

 

**Dogwang:** "HELP ME!!! THE DEVILS COUSIN IS CHASING ME BECAUSE I HAVE STATED THE FACTS AND IM TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEE"

 

**Marker:** I might have saved gyeom to see another living day

 

**JayBee:** Why?

 

**Marker:** So they were running towards me and whom i assume is gyeom was running towards me and at the last second sWeRvEd and jinyoung got bamboozled and ran into me while gyeom as bookin it to china

 

**Bamwam:** Lmfao

 

**Sunjae:** Im glad gyeoms alive

 

**Iamyourmom:** Listen if it werent for marker, he wouldnt be breathing

 

**Marker:** But it was funny because when we both got up he like stared at me for 30 seconds straight

 

**Gyeomeom:** Gay

 

**Iamyourmom:** Ill be waiting till you get back to the dorm

 

**Bamwam:** So is it normal that everyday gyeom always lives his life on the edge andmanages to get away until one day his luck runs out?

 

**JayBee:** Yep

 

**Gyeomeom:** Oh wait hol up

**Gyeomeom:** Jaybee whats your Real name and age?

 

**JayBee:** Im Jaebum and I'm the same age as marker

 

**Sunjae:** Ohmgosh how did you know his age?!

 

**JayBee:** i read up

 

**Sunjae:** Ohhh

 

**Geyeomeom:** well now that we know only 2 of our lil group, might aswel start introducing

 

**Bamwam:** Wouldnt it be better on Chattyap?

 

**Gyeomeom:** Oh u right

**Gyeomeom:** Aight guys

**Gyeomeom:** Gimmue yalls usernames im making the GC on chattyap

 

**Dogwang:** But I dont have one

 

**Iamyourmom:** Then make one

 

**Dogwang:** AlRiGhT sHeEsH

 

**Sunjae:** @ChoiSunJae

 

**Bamwam:** @DoubleB

 

**JayBee:** @ImJaebumm

 

**Iamyourmom:** @PrinceJinyoung

 

**Gyeomeom:** Aight in about an hour I will add y'all

 

**Bamwam:** Or i could do it

 

**Gyeomeom:** Oh yeah true

 

**JayBee:** Ok but, why an hour?

 

**Gyeomeom:** It takes about an hour to calm the demon

 

**Iamyourmom:** i dont take that long

 

**Marker:** @Markiepooh

 

**Bamwam:** lil late there buddy

 

**Marker:** sorry I was walking to my dorm

 

**Dogwang:** @JFlawlesswang

 

**Gyeomeom:** Aigh, imma go hide while my phone dies sooo layers

 

**Bamwam:** onions have l a y e r s 

 

**Gyeomeom:You** said your dorm was down the hall right?

 

**Bamwam:** yeahp

 

**Gyeomeom:**  Aight so like im going to have you to pm message me on chattyap bEcausE im scrared 

 

**Bamwam:** Lol aight

 

**Iamyourmom:** Im here you know that?

 

**Gyeomeom:** Yes, so im waiting for the right time

 

**Bamwam:** You guys are too much


	3. Gaynessesesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuyu: cos im your friend  
> Yuyu: Tf? why else would i know?
> 
> Mook: Yugyeom is serioulsy wiping you two with friendship  
> Mook: I can even feel the guilt from here

**_Mook_ has created a Groupchat!**

**_Mook_ had named the Group chat " _6_   _Dumbasses"_**

**_Mook_ has added _Yuyu, Jinyoung, Marketh, Youngforever, Bee,_ and _Jflawless_ to the Chat**

**Mook:** Welcome

 

 **Jinyoung:** I hope im not one of those dumbasses

 

 **Yuyu:** Oh you definitely are

 

 **Jinyoung:** Dont test me hoe

 

 **Bee:** Gyeom istg you are living the dangerous life

 

 **Yuyu:** DOnt worry,

 **Yuyu:** Thats why theres bam to take me in whenever im in trouble

 

 **Mook:** I am?

 

 **Marketh:** Lol

 

 **J-flawless:** Ok i dont trust any of you because im like that,

 

 **Yuyu:** Mhm wau

 

 **Jflawless:** BUT

 **Jflawless:** we can introduse ourselves here or smth and send pictures to eachother

 

 **Youngoforever:** YEahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **Jflawless:** Right, so who goes first?

 

 **Yuyu:** Me

 **Yuyu:** Hi my name is Kim Yugyeom and i am 14

 **Yuyu:** I go to jyp academy of whatever, and my bestfriend is anyone who were born the same year as me

 

 **Mook:** Aye

 

 **Jinyoung:** You dont have friends

 

 **Bee:** Lmao exposed

 

 **Yuyu:** Then wtf should i call you two? A roach instead?

 **Yuyu:**   

 

**Marketh:**

 

 

 **Mook:** DAAAAMNNN

 

 **Jflawless:** I deadass felt that

 

 **Youngfoever:** :0

 **Youngforever:** And then you guys threaten him and tell him ro stop when hes literally just 14 lmao

 

 **Bee:** . . .i-

 

 **Jinyoung:** I feel warm, sad, and something else-

 **Jinyoung:** What is this?

 

 **Moon:** Guilt lmfao

 

 **Yuyu:** yeah yeah

 **Yuyu:** S' what i thought u hoes

 

 **Marketh:** Damn he made you too look like assholes

 

 **Yuyu:** Oh yeah and this is me :)

 

 

 **Bee:** I still dont understand how you are 14 and you look like that

 

 **Yuyu:** Its all in the new generation genes and a thing called m a k eu p and g o o d h y g e n e

 

 **Youngforever:** Oh,

 **Youngforever:** Thats true

 

 **Mook:** the funny part is were months in the school year and ive seen you in like 5 of my classes and not once have we taked to eachother

 

 **Yuyu:** How have we not?

 

 **Mook:** Ikr

 

 **Youngforever:** Ahhhh my turrrrnnn!!

 **Youngforever:** Hello i am Choi Youngjae and im 15

 **Youngforever:** And i like to sing.

 **Youngforever:** Me

 

  

 **Bee:** Your cute

 

 **Yuyu:** Someones got a c r u u s h h h

 

 **Bee:** How do you know if im gay or not?

 

 **Yuyu:** cos im your friend

 **Yuyu:** Tf? why else would i know?

 

 **Mook:** Yugyeom is serioulsy wiping you two with friendship

 **Mook:** I can even feel the guilt from here

 

 **Jflawless:** I dont know yugyeom that well, but damn he made me feel like shit

 

 **Bee:** He has the power to do that and im-

 

 **Yuyu:** Yeah yeah ok

 **Yuyu:** So whos next?

 

 **Mook:** Ill goooooo

 **Mook:** Well im not korean to get that a=out of the way,

 

 **Marketh:** Then where are you from?

 

 **Mook:** Im Thai

 

 **Youngforever:** :0

 **Youngforever:** So you have those long tonguetwister names?

 

 **Mook:** ehhhh not reallY?

 **Mook:** Its Kunpimook Bhuwakul

 

 **Youungforever:** Ehhhhhhhh

 

 **Jflawless:** Ok but compared to others yours is kinda easy

 

 **Mook:** Yep

 

 **Yuyu:** Ohhhh so thats what mook stands forrrrr

 

 **Mook:** yeeeee

 **Mook:** But people are do dense to even remember my name so they just call me bambam

 **Mook:** Oh yeah so im 14 and heres me

 

 **Mook:** Im omw to dye my hair so ill give you guys another picture ig

 

 **Yuyu:** Omg your super cute 

 

 **Youngforever:** ohh color?

 

 **Mook:** BrOwN

 

 **Yuyu:** OH YEAH

 **Yuyu:** I forgot to mention that im gay

 

 **Mook:** :0

 **Mook:** NO WAY DUDE ME TOO

 

 **Youngforever:** I think we all are

 

 **Bee:** But you guys are young to know what you guy think

 

 **Mook:** UH no

 **Mook:** Im p sure im gay

 

 **Yuyu:** Yeah bum, 

 **yuyu:** I knoW im gay too  >:(

 

 **Bee:** How?

 

 **Yuyu:** Why do we have to give you reasons why were gay?

 **Yuyu:** How about YOU give ME a reason?

 

 **Bee:** One day, Imma beat ya ass

 

 **Yuyu:** Oh no thats bams job

 

 **Mook:** ;)

 

 **Jflawless:** Seems pretty gay to me

 

 

**3 Hours laters**

 

 **Mook** : IM DONE WIT MY HAIR

 

 **Youngforever:** OOOOOHHHHH LEMME SEEE

 

**Mook:**

 

 **Yuyu:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UWU !!!!!! 

**Yuyu:**

 

**Bee:** Ig your right- 

 


	4. You Multilingual bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook: The disrespect you give them is halarious  
> Mook: Its insperational and dangerous  
> Mook: The only one he hasnt disrespected is mark and youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ means theyre talking in Chinese  
> ++ Is English  
> +++ Is Thai

**Group Chat "6 Dumbasses"**

 

**Jflawless:** Aight so imma go next

 

**Mook:** Aye

 

**Marketh:** Lets go

 

**Jflawless:** Im Jackson Wang and i just turned 18 and I was born in china

 

**Bee:** Oh nice

 

**Youngforever:** But heres my question..

**Youngforever:** Are you gay??

 

**Jflawless:** Very much yes

**Jflawless:** OH and heres me

**Jflawless:**

 

 

**Bee:** Oh yes ive seen you around

 

**Mook:** Oh man your that kid that got in the little kid thingies where you get on the little animal and swing?

 

**Jflawlesss:** Im surprised thats still going around

 

**Mook:** Lmfao

 

**Bee:** Okay my turn

**Bee:** my name is Im Jaebum and im 18 

 

**Yuyu:** And your really gay

 

**Jinyoung:** Where did you come from?

 

**Yuyu:** I should ask the same for you too

 

**Bee:** BEfore you guys interrupted me-

**Bee:**  

  

 

**Youngforever:** Oh my goodness 0A0 

**Youngforever:** You look super cute!

 

**Bee:** Thank yu

**Bee:** You*

 

**Mook:** I can feel when someone is panicked gay

**Mook:** Jaebum is one of them

 

**Bee:** YOUR having a gay panic

 

**Marketh:** Damn you young kids got like 6th sense power 

 

**Jinyoung:** The funny part it Bam's right

 

**Bee:** I should never hang with you

 

**Marketh** well since jaebums done ill go

**Marketh:** Im 18, Probably the eldest and i was born in america

 

**Jinyoung:** Are you fluent in English?

 

**Marketh:** Yep, and in chinese

 

**Jflawless:** Oh shit

**Jflawless:** Cool

 

**Mook:** ++ im also Some what fluent in english :0

 

**Marketh:** ++  N i c e

 

**Jflawless:** \+ Cool

 

**Marketh:** \+ y e

 

**Jinyoung:** Can you guys speak korean please

 

**Mook:** +++ No

 

**Marketh:** Oh yeah heres me

**Marketh:**  

 

  

**Jflawless:** Thats a nice picture

 

**Jinyoung:** Nice

 

**Yuyu:** Jinyoung is quaking

 

**Jinyoung:** How about you shut up

 

**Yuyu:** You can never shut this boi

 

**Bee:** You should, you are annoying

 

**Yuyu:** Mhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Yuyu:** Well i cant speak any other language

 

**Jinyoung:** Poor you

 

**Bee:** Lol

 

**Yuyu:** Speak for yourself, you cant either

 

**Bee:** ._.

 

**Youngforever:** You multilingual bois

 

**Mook:** We are the interracial bois

 

**Marketh:** Lol

 

**Jflawless:** Oh jinyoung you're the only one left to show us

 

**Jinyoung:** Oh

**Jinyoung:** Well, im 16 turning 17 in sept.

 

**Yuyu:** We dont care when your turning 17, just make everyone feel gay now

 

**Jinyoung:** Wow okay here then take this

**Jinyoung:**

 

**Yuyu:** Wow hot amrite mark?

 

**Marketh:** Um..yes

 

**Mook:** The disrespect you give them is halarious

**Mook:** Its insperational and dangerous

**Mook:** The only one he hasnt disrespected is mark and youngjae

 

**Yuyu:** Mark because hes pretty chill

**Yuyu:** Youngjae because hes not much older than us

 

**Youngforever:** Aye!

 

**Yuyu:** Aaaayyyyyeeeee!!

 

**Mook:** AAaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee!!!

 

**Jinyoung:** You guys are really annoying

 

______

**@5:17 pm**

 

**Yuyu:** Guys im bored as hell and i dont know what to do

 

**Mook:** Yeah same

 

**Bee:** Oh well

 

**Yuyu:** OK quick lets talk about what kind of shit talents we have and or what we do in school!

 

**Jinyoung:** Thats oddly specific

 

**Foreveryoung:** Uhhh i can sing

 

**Yuyu:** :0

 

**Mook:** I can rap but singing is not my department

 

**Jflawless:** I can rap and im a model outside of school

 

**Marketh:** Oh holy shit

 

**Mook:** Im a model too, but in the school though

 

**Marketh:** I rap and lowkey sing but nobody seems to talk bout that

 

**Jinyoung:** You really dont seem the type the sing but id like to see that

 

**Yuyu:** Whipped

 

**Jinyoung:** How is that whipped?

 

**Yuyu:** I can see you

 

**Jinyoung:** Where tf are you?!

 

**Yuyu:** Anywhere :)

 

**Mook:** Yuyu, you lowkey scare me

 

**Yuyu:** Dont worry bby i would never scare you

 

**Mook:** :)

 

**Bee:** Oh i sing

 

**Yuyu:** Now that we all said our talkents 

**Yuyu:** which us just singing and rapping

**Yuyu:** we should all form a lil bitch group to show off our talents and become very close that people would thing we are all siblings

 

**Bee:** I was actually thinking of going to the JYP administrator to ask if i could form or get put in a school group

 

**Yuyu:** Oh i was joking-

 

**Youngforever:** Ohhh that seems funnnn

 

**Yuyu:** Guys-

 

**Mook:** That could work

 

**Marketh:** it would but what yould me and beom do? were almost done with highschool

 

**Jflawless:** Are you going to the JYP college?

 

**Marketh:** Yeah

 

**Bee:** I think when we all signed up here in kindergarden, we stay here forever until were useless old farts

 

**Marketh:** true, becasue after collage you could just get in the company

 

**Jflawless:** Unless you go to legal matter and boot yourself out of jyp ac.

 

**Jinyoung:** Yes, but everyones scared to do that so all of us mostly end up as janitors, interns forever, hair stylist, make up, and manager for the debuted groups in the JYP Company

 

**Yuyu:** YALL I WAS JOKING

 

**Bee:** Oh

 

**Yuyu:** smh you guys take things too seriously

 

**Jinyoung:** Us? What about the time you saw one of those clowns in the dunking thingy and it insulted you and you literally climbed to punch the target yourself

 

**Yuyu:** Jinyoung we dont talk about that-

 

**Jfawless:** What did the clown say to yugyeom?

 

**Yuyu:** Jinyoung if you say it im going to live on my own

 

**Jinyoung:** Oh?

**Jinyoung:** The clown said "Hey there kid, what'd you eat? Jacks magic beans to make you look taller? or are you using high tops shoes to make you look talle?"

 

**Yuyu:** Ill be packing your stuff

 

**Jinyoung:** wait what?

 

**Jfalwless;** I thought you said you were going to go live on your own

 

**Yuyu:** I am, but if i kick jin out i will be living by myself

 

**Marketh:** S m a r t

 

**Mook:** the clown lmfao

 

**Bee:** Well im going to go sign us up

 

**Yuyu:** Uhhh no your not

 

**Youngforever:** Awe why not?

 

**Yuyu:** Can any of you dance?

 

**Mook:** . . .

 

**Jflawless:** never tried dancing

 

**Bee:** uhhh

 

**Jinyoung:** I think so

 

**Youngforever:** Yea

 

**Marketh:** prob not

 

**Yuyu:** So we aint going to sign up if only 2 out of 7 can dance

 

**Bee:** We wont know unless we actually try

 

**Jinyoung:** How about we ALL meet up and dance song

 

**Mook:** How about the group yugyeoms friend in

 

**Yuyu:** Which one?

 

**Mook:** The cook one

 

**Yuyu:** You mean jungguk?

 

**Mook:** yes him

 

**Yuyu:** Well his group already debuted..i guess

 

**Bee:** Great, then we should meet up in the weekend

 

**Yuyu:** Ill be busy

 

**Jinyoung:** Doing what? Youll be sleeping

 

**Yuyu:** Exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where i was going with this tbh LMAO


	5. Jackson's short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung: Why did i offer to have a freshman as my roommate
> 
> Yuyu: Becasue your lowkey lonely and you wanted a f r i e n d
> 
> Mook: D a R n

Yugyeom was being shook awake by none other than Jinyoung. Yugyeom groaned and tried to shoo him away until he felt a slap on his ass. He sat up holding his stinging bottom and glared at Jinyoung.

"OW JINYOUNG WHAT THE HELL, I WAS SLEEPING!" Yugyeom yelled. "It's 4pm Yugyeom" Jinyoung crossed his arms and glared back. Yugyeom shifted uncomfortably but then his eyes narrowed.

"So? It's Saturday" Yugyeom laid back down and pulled up the sheets. Only to be pulled completely off by the elder.

"Were already late on meeting up with the rest of the group chat and we don't have much time to audition you selfish brat" Yugyeom just stared at Jinyoung and got up dramatically groaning and dragging his feet to the bathroom to take a shower and fix himself up. Jinyoung sat on his bed and took out his phone to spend the time waiting on Yugyeom.

 

 

 

**Groupchat _6 Dumbasses_ _@4:03_ pm **

 

 **Jflawless:** Damn where are you guys

 

 **Jinyoung** : Yugyeom decided to be a brat and sleep in

 

 **Mook:** Holy shit

 **Mook:** At this time?!

 

 **Youngforever:** Oh darn

 

 **Mook:** I honestly cant say anything because i just got up 20 minutes ago Bee: Both of you are really something else

 

 **Yuyu:** Were soulmates

 

 **Mook:** Indeed

 

 **Jinyoung:** I thought you were taking a shower

 

 **Yuyu:** Gotta blast

 

 **Mook:** Im still shook on how yuyu live closely to the edge as possible and somehow survives

 

 **Jflawless:** Yugyeom is one of a kind

 

 **Marketh:** Well i just got to the dance studio that were borrowing from the school

 

 **Bee:** Im right around the corner

 

 **Mook:** Im just leaving my dorm right now

 

 **Jflawless:** Im still getting ready

 

 **Bee:** Guys if were going to do this we have to be more organized

 

 **Jinyoung:** Agreed

 

 **Yuyu:** Like thatll happen

 

 **Jflawless:** Tbh ^

 

 **Mook:** Yeah

 

 **Jinyoung:** YUGYEOM

 

 **Youngforever:** Aiii

 

 **Yuyu:** ALRIGHT IM DONE JEEZ CALM YER TETAS

 

 **Jinyoung:** Yugyeom i swear-

 

 **Yuyu:** Mhm and i just left the dorm rn

 

 **Jinyoung:** What the heck

 **Jinyoung:** When?

 

 **Yuyu:** While you were looking at your P H O N E

 

 **Jinyoung:** Im ready to graduate

 

 **Yuyu:** Aw thats not nice ;(

 

 **Marketh:** The fact that yugyeom got here faster than jackson and bam amazes me

 

 **Mook:** all i saw was a b l u r

 

 **Jflawless:** i was literally S H O V E D

 

 **Yuyu:** Oh you were the guy in pink and a pink hat?

 

 **Jflawless:** YeS Yuyu: Oops

 

 **Yuyu:** S o r r e y

 

 **Youngforever:** I saw it happen and i laughed really hard

 

 **Bee:** I knew i heard a really loud laugh down the hall

 

 **Yuyu:** Was it the laugh of a god that you are willing to date

 

 **Bee:** Im serious yugyeom, i will beat you

 

 **Yuyu:** Y o u

 **Yuyu:** D o n t

 **Yuyu:** H a v e

 **Yuyu:** T h e

 **Yuyu:** B A L L S

 

 **Bee:** Try me hoe

 

 **Yuyu:** Aiiii i feel like your doing that chin thingy soooo imma just chill back here

 

 **Marketh:** lOl

 

 **Jinyoung:** Why did i offer to have a freshman as my roommate

 

 **Yuyu:** Becasue your lowkey lonely and you wanted a f r i e n d

 

 **Mook:** D a R n

 

 **Youngforever:** My laugh is annoying lol

 

 **Bee:** No its not

 **Bee:** It made me laugh lmao

 **Bee:** Its very contagious

 

 **Jflawless:** I agree with bum, i forgot yu knocked mt to the floor and i heard that and i laughed my pain away

 

 **Yuyu:** SoUnDs EdGy

 

 **Mook:** The fact yugyeom knocked jackson down

 

 **Bee:** Tbh

 

 **Jflawless:** How can a 14 year old have that much strength-

 

 **Yuyu:** How cana 17 year old be so easy to push?

 

 **Jflawless:** BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW SUCH EVENT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD?

 

 **Yuyu:** Understandable

 **Yuyu:** Have a nice day

 

 **Marketh:** Well, Jackson came in..limping

 **Marketh:** Yugyeom came, along with youngjae and jaebum, and then bam

 **Markteth:** Jinyoung?

 

 **Yuyu:** HEUHEHEUHEUEHUEHUEG

 

 **Jinyoung:** Im just around the corner

 

 **Yuyu:** Look at that,

 **Yuyu:** I woke up late AND managed to get here faster than half of you guys

 **Yuyu:** Hefgjlkgs345094bct34cv 84tc34jft t 4c 8t48 54b wp48t 5hgf 58 w85 503 50

 

 

Yugyeom was on the floor as Jinyoung was wresting him. Yugyeom was whining and screaming and held his phone for dear life. Bambam was watching, lowkey amused and close to burst out laughing, But did anyways because Youngjae was on his knees laughing. Jaebum was right, his laugh is really damn contagious. Mark seemed to catch the laughter and started laughing too. Jaebum was snickering and walked up to the wresting duo and tried separating both of them.

"Alright alright. Break it up. We don't want Yugyeom with a broken body part that will prevent him from auditioning." Jaebum pulled Jinyoung. Yugyeom sat up panting and looked like he just walked through hurricane category 7.

"God damn Jinyoung, you don't have to go THAT far." Yugyeom complained and got up. "Crazy bi-" Bambam jumped out and covered Yugyeom's mouth laughing nervously. "Ahahaha," Then he brought down the surprisingly tall male down to his height and whisperes.

"I don't want to attend your funeral, so can you just...relax and not get a death wish?" Yugyeom nodded and Bambam let him go relaxing his muscles and then clasps his hands together. "So..what are we gonna do?" Jaebum and Youngjae were staring at each other and quickly ended their gaze with Jackson twirling, yes twirling, in and yelling, grabbing their necks. Jaebum looked at him with an irritated look.

"I can see how Yugyeom pushed you down that easily. Your short." Jackson now had an annoyed face then let go of both Jaebum and Youngjae.

" Ok first of all, Im NOT short. Yugyeom is just a tall ass kid." They all turned to Yugyeom and he immediately backed down turning a barely visible shade of pink. Mark nodded.

"True, but your still short" Yugyeom spat and them sprinted towards the other way.

"I honestly want to know what he does or what happened in his childhood for him to become this" Jaebum sighed shaking his head.

"Nothings wrong with him. Hes just a crackhead" Jinyoung blandly spoke. Youngjae nodded then paused.

"...WAIT HE'S DOING DRUGS?!"

"Youngjae no-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i get an instagram and or twitter so you guys can tell me stuff an ideas? 
> 
> (I hope you enjoyed this chapter)


	6. Yall wildin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee: Jae, you cried because marked poked your back and it scared you.
> 
> Foreveryoung: Ok but like, he scared me
> 
> Bee: It was a poke
> 
> Foreveryoung: I somewhat see your point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just pretend day6 debuted before they did m k a y? (also theres sexual jokes bcos why not)

**Group chat "6 Dumbasses' @7:46 pm**

**Bee:** So after what i saw today..

 

 **Yuyu:** Were all shit and have not talent goodnight

 

 **Mook:** LOL wh e r es the li e o h w ait

 **Mook:** I ts  i n  t hat  se nt anc e

 

 **Marketh:** Not true, you were good at dancing gyeom,

 

 **Jinyoung:** I told you so

 

 **Yuyu:** stfu

 

 **Youngforever:** Why dont you like your dancing skills yugyeom?

 **Youngforever:** Theyre so good and you have good vocals too

 

 **Yuyu:** S t O p

 

 **Jinyoung:** Dont worry he secretly likes the compliments but is too much of a wuss to actually accept them

 

 **Yuyu:** This is why im your only friend

 

 **Jflawless:** Idk how he does it, dance, sing, and can deeply destroy your self esteem while knowing himeslf his self esteem is very low too

 

 **Yuyu:** Shut up short chinese man child

 **Yuyu:** o wait, your not even a ma n ye t

 

 **Jflawless:**   

 

**Marker:** Whoah shit dude

 **Marketh:** Ch il l

 **Marketh:** Lets just all agree we all have some talented perks

 

 **Yuyu:** Mark, being quiet and staying in the corner knowing youll probably barely have any lines is not a talent

 

 **Marketh:** . . . .

 

 **Mook:** Holy shit i heard that scream from here doods-

 

 **Jinyoung:** He's doing God's work

 **Jinyoung:** Good job

 

 **Bee:** . .. . . ..  i think we should stop mark-

 

 **Jinyoung:** Yes we probably should, i dont want to be involved in an actual murder

 

 **Jflawless:** Oh dear god

 

 **Foreveryoung:**  

 

**Bee:** I shouldnt worry if i were you

 

**Mook:** Yeah because he wants to keep your innocence until he himself wants to take it away from you, kno what m sayin

 

**Jflawless:**  

 

**Bee:** Ill send mark after you

 

**Mook:** Nah im good i actually want to be alive

 

**Foreveryoung:** I...i dont get it

**Foreveryoung:** Im not that pure!

 

**Bee:** Jae, you cried because marked poked your back and it scared you.

 

**Foreveryoung:** Ok but like, he scared me

 

**Bee:** It was a poke

 

**Foreveryoung:** I somewhat see your point

 

**Mook:** "point"

 

**Yuyu:** Lol Bum is wanting to have to stick his cucumber in the Young ones c a s s e r o l e

 

**Bee:** That doesnt make sense

 

**Foreveryoung:** Yeah it doesnt, 

**Foreveryoung:** You cant just stick a whole cucumber in a casserole.

**Foreveryoung:** It will taste nasty

 

**Jinyoung:** I honestly wonder how we are going to make it as a group when we ask if we could be one

 

**Mook:** Have you seen day6? 

**Mook:** they look like they do drugs daily.

 

**jinyoung:** Fair enough

 

**Yuyu:** JAEBUM FINNA EAT YOUNGJAE OUT I CAN SEE IT IN THE FUTURE!!

 

**Bee;** YOUR GOING TO FUCKIN DIE I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR FUTURE

 

**Foreveryoung:** JAEBUM IS A CANNIBAL?!?

 

**Jinyoung:** Youngjae no-

 

**Jflawless:** yall wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed itttt tskjgnszlrgbsj im sorry it took so long, school is stressing


	7. Nasty Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mook: But thats the most nastiest tea ive ever tasted

**Mook had changed the Groupchat name to "Shitting Out Bricks"! @3:46**

 

 **Mook:** Ok how did all of your auditions go?

 

 **Marketh:** Id say from 0 to 10

 **Marketh:** It was a -20

 

 **Yuyu:** Damn

 **Yuyu:** That bad?

 

 **Marketh:** No, thats how i felt bEFORE

 **Marketh:** I killed it

 

 **Jflawless:** Ok irrelevant but did anybody hear Youngjae's vocals from even the waiting room?

 **Jflawless:** Because damn U_U

 

 **Foreveryoung:** I wasn't THAT loud

 

 **Jinyoung:** Yes you were, it was great

 

 **Bee:** You have really powerful vocals Youngie

 

 **Foreveryoung:** Ah

 **FOreveryoung:** You think? :D

 

 **Bee:** Mhm  
**Bee:** Youd be very essential in a vocal group

 

 **Mook:** THe flirting is real guys

 

 **Foreveryoung:** What was flirting?

 

 **Bee:** yeah i was just complimenting him

 **Bee:** You cant tell me his vocals were better than jesus

 

 **Mook:.** . . .ok youre ritgh

 

 **Yuyu:** Right*

 

 **Mook:** Thanks bby

 

 **Jflawless:** Baby*

 

 **Mook:** Shut up no one cares G O S H

 

 **Jflawless:** >_> ok fine then, go have fun alone in lunch

 

 **Mook:** Nonono i didnt mean it

 **Mook:** Im sorry friend

 

 **Jflawless:** uwu thats what i thought

 **Jflawless:** Anyways, I got T E A 

 

 **Mook:** S p I l L

 

 **Yuyu:** Oh i have to hear

 

 **Foreveryoung:** Ouhhh!

 

 **Jinyoung:** Technically yugyeom,

 **Jinyoung:** You read, not hear

 

 **Yuyu:** I knOw

 **Yuyu:** GOSH LET ME LIVE IN PEACE AND JUSTBFJFE LET ME HEAR THE TEA

 **Yuyu:** Go make googoo eyes with mark or something im trying to learn important information

 

 **Bee:** pfft

 

 **Mook;** J A CX KS O N

 

 **Jflawless:** relax

 **Jflawless:** I was getting on my couch

 **Jflawless:** Ok so

 **Jflawless:** I passed

 

 **Marketh:** Thats it?

 

 **Yuyu:** Wack

 

 **Youngforever:** Congrats!! 

 **Youngforever:** I still don't know if ill pass ;;

 

 **Mook:** Uh

 **Mook:** HoW wOuLd YoU KnOw?

 

 **Jflawless:** Because im perfect

 **Jflawless:** Thts why

 

 **Mook:** Jack, im sorry

 **Mook:** But thats the most nastiest tea ive ever tasted

 

 **Jflawless:** Its like the best tea

 

 **Marketh:** You know this lowkey makes everyone feel better about themselves

 

 **Jflawless:** How?

 

 **Bee:** Because your rapping sounds like you smoke 20 a day lol

 

**Jflawless has left the groupchat!**

 

 **Yuyu:** Sksksksa hes being peettyyyyyyyy

 

 **Foreveryoung:** Thats not nice :(

 

 

 

 

 

Youngjae was wheezing behind the phone screen. His act wont last long though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))


End file.
